All To Break A Curse
by IntellectualDweebette
Summary: Tony and Rudolph may be pushed to their limits, but that does not stop their friendship, brotherhood from growing. Is it possible to fall in love with so many problems... It cannot be helped. Follows very close with the story, but will expand and release a whole new outlook on the two friends relationship. It will be rated M for reasons I will add later. Enjoy!


**I know this may follow very close to the storyline but needed to push a base so I could expand it. **

**I have decided to change their ages too due to reasons that will occur later on in the storyline, Rudolph will be 17 and Tony is 16. Just thought I would warn you of that first. **

**Now thats been cleared up...please do enjoy your read (:**

* * *

For most people the thought of having eternal life would be a dream, and that would be how it stayed for them, a dream of being able to live for hundreds maybe even thousands of years. But there was a small collected handful in which an eternal life is granted, whether they wanted it or not. Vampires might have been hiding in darkness for thousands of years but now times were changing and it was getting harder to cover their tracks especially when there had been thousands of years in which most mortals had put together what they knew of the vampires, from either research or their own personal experience.

And so to solve this problem some of the clans decided to lay as low as they possibly could, staying out of sight, and most importantly they were not to feed on human blood, no matter how tempting it is. They were to turn vegetarian, if it was even possible to class a vampire as vegetarian, although it was possible to see from their angle as to why they would be considered that. They were to feed on animal blood, now each clan chose what they would go for, some only stuck to the smaller kinds, still giving them the satisfaction of being able to kill them, and others did not choose a preference they just went for anything as long as it was not human.

However one clan chose one in particular, mostly because of where they knew they would be situated, which was a place in which the farm life was larger than the rest of it, so cows was to be the menu, if that failed and they were desperate any farm animal would do as long as there was some bulk to it.

At first of course the temptation of a humans blood would have overridden, instincts would have been at there peaks and of course they would have to change that. For some that could have been no more than two years, or some a few weeks, even the possibility of a few days, but it depended on the individual, as to how strong willed they were, and another factor which was how long they had already been living in the world of the undead.

Present day Scotland, which is where the Sackville-Bagg family have resided for more than a century, it was perfect for their vegetarian lifestyle, and it was perfect for hiding too, the supply of farm animals was sufficient enough for them to exist here without drawing too much attention to themselves, and that was the main goal.

Within the family, Frederick and Freda Sackville-Bagg, and their three children, Gregory who is the oldest, caught in his immortality just as puberty hit, now any normal teenager going through this stage of their life will definitely make it a difficult time for their parents, not on purpose of course, but hormones take over and for a few years that teenager will go through that, now Gregory had been caught up in it for over three centuries, maybe the affects are different on his body now that he is the undead but the affects are still the same, especially when it comes down to his self control, including his anger. The middle child Rudolph, he is very different to his older brother, which is clear, especially the fact he is an individual himself, he has a lot of respect for his family, mainly his older brother, and in most cases keeping him in check when his bloodlust gets the better of him. Rudolph is very creative and adventurous, more so than his siblings, always trying to find something new, especially when it comes down to the children of today, the technology, the games, everything, it was all new, yet he had been around long enough to understand it. And the youngest, Anna having two brothers to protect her, even now in the stage she is at, the strength she has she could easily protect herself, she is very beautiful, and she knows this, her confidence soars above everyone else's, her charm radiates without even needing to say anything. But of course, sibling rivalry still applies when you have lived as long as the three have, but that still does not stop them from being loyal to each other, and all of their family, including the clan.

There are of course perks to being a vampire which include immortality including the age of body and mental age of the mind depending on the age turned, rapid healing, super hearing, sight, in fact all senses are stronger, speed and agility included, super strength, superhuman endurance, shape shifting, the ability to fly, and wall crawling.

And there are downsides, the bloodlust playing a big part in their existence, it could easily control anyone of them, sunlight close second, burning up and losing their existence, and a rarity of a stake through the heart, but that would be in a very rare case, if the vampire has been weakened with religious symbols, or come into contact with fire, garlic or in fact sunlight, the weaker they are the easier to stake.

Rudolph of course knew all of this, and he knew that this curse was in fact cruel, it was in fact worse than death. Since being in Scotland Rudolph found he could learn to control his ways, not to a full perfect one hundred percent, but enough to consider himself safe, he had got himself used to the taste of cows blood, well it was more of a case of forcing himself to enjoy it, and stalking around in the dark was imperative so that was already second nature.

And now Rudolph had found meaning, another maybe stronger meaning than becoming human, he had found himself a friend, his name was Tony, and Rudolph had not been this happy in a long time, he could trust him with their family's secret, he could also have fun with him which was a bonus, plus he saved his life, well death... Beside that they were growing closer and that was perfect.

"Tony..?"

Rudolph stepped through the partially open window, pulling it closed behind him.

"Rudolph, you're back"

Tony called into the darkness, he was still sitting up in bed his glasses being forced upon his face, he then pushed himself to the bottom of his bed and leaned his arms upon the beds frame.

"I told you I would be"

Rudolph reminded him and seated himself upon the long chest at the base of Tony's bed, his dark eyes fixating on his friend. He did tell him that he would be there as soon as it went dark, but there had been a trail of problems which came under the fact he and his family were being hunted. Just as he was about to open his mouth to explain Tony quickly jumped in.

"Can you take me flying?"

Tony quickly smiled, his eyes practically begging the vampire to agree to it. Rudolph mulled it over in his head, his eyes not leaving the mortals, his first reaction would have been to reject the idea due to it being dangerous, but since he was late he needed to make it up to him somehow.

"Okay, we will go fly, then you can teach me how to play that Nintendo"

Rudolph agreed and Tony grinned agreeing to what the vampire wanted in return.

"Duh"

Tony replied, Rudolph laughed and shook his head as the boy jumped from his bed to put something warmer on, his enactment was clear in the way he put his clothes on, once he was ready he ran toward his window and climbed through it in an instant, standing on the balcony he glanced back inside his smile dropped and disappointment and confusion mixed on his face. Rudolph was no where to be found, Tony stepped back towards the window, maybe he was hiding in the dark.

"Where are you going?"

Tony spun quickly to find Rudolph standing on the of edge his balcony, Tony smiled and ran towards him, he held his hand and Rudolph took it in an instant, and before Tony could say anything that were already taking to the skies. Rudolph did not take them too far, he took him to the blimp, the very first place he took him to before. Upon landing Tony moved more to the middle and jumped down and lay on his back his arms resting behind his head, Rudolph joined him, his seating choice was that of crossed legged, his arms outstretched behind him for support.

Tony was the first to break the comfortable silence.

"I've never really took that much notice of a nights sky, and tonights really wonderful, I wonder how many stars are out. If I were a vampire, I would sit and count each one."

Rudolph looked towards Tony and then towards the sky, silently he too lay back and looked towards them, after a moment more he turned his head to face Tony.

"If you were a vampire, I'd be really sorry for you. I admit the stars are a treat, but there is no blue skies, or birds or the warm sun kissing your skin."

Tony turned to his side, his eyes locking onto his friend, he could see where he was coming from, but in Tony's mind that would be something he could easily miss over everything that a vampire can do. Rudolph watched Tony for a moment a weak smile tugging at the side of his mouth.

"Your eyes are darker today"

Tony stated, when he had first met him Rudolph had eyes of deep red, today they were near black, they might have had a hint of color in them but it was too dark to be able to tell that.

"I've fed. They will turn red if the bloodlust is too strong, it can either be from not feeding in a length of time, or if I can smell it"

Rudolph explained as best he could to his friend, Tony glanced away for a moment finding he had been staring for the whole time, looking back he sucked in a breath before he replied.

"Can you smell mine?"

Tony's question was that of curiosity, Rudolph watched him for a moment and nodded his head.

"Yes. I can also hear it pumping through your veins, and your neck, I can see it."

For a moment Rudolph's eyes fixated on his friends neck, swallowing hard he shifted his vision back to Tony's eyes and he smiled, Tony just seemed to be watching him, he didn't mind, he was obviously curious, as was he about the modern day.

"You're not scared are you?"

Tony shook his head instantly and smiled, he couldn't be scared of his friend no matter what he is.

"I trust you"

Rudolph showed how much that meant with the look on his face, smiling some more he pushed himself to sit up and glanced towards the view, he had never come across someone who was so with his kind, he thought that he was slightly too friendly towards them rather than being wary but he knew his friend would be safe now.

"Tony? I think it's time for some Nintendo"

Tony shot up and grinned nodding his head, he held his hand out and the vampire took it, his hands were cold to the touch but Tony did not flinch, in fact he thought nothing of it, his friend was always cold, so what.

* * *

"Lets play something simple, for a beginner of course"

Tony told him taking the gameboy out from underneath his bed, he stood up and sat himself on the bed, Rudolph joined his side, sitting as close as he could so he could see what he was doing. Tony flicked the switch to turn it on and waited for the game to load.

"Okay that switch turns it on, without it you cant play, there are two main controls over here, A and B, and this side is mainly for moving, certain games should tell you what each button does and it differs in each game, if not just guess."

Rudolph laughed and nodded his head, listening hard to Tony's instructions of the device, it was not as complicated as he thought it would be, but that would be tested when he came to play.

"Ill be back in a moment"

Tony said placing the gameboy on the bed, he jumped off and rushed for the door closing it behind him. Rudolph took the gameboy and looked it over in his hand, he would wait for Tony to return before he done anything with it, at the moment he was still a bit clueless about it. Rudolph let his eyes wander around the room, everything in it looked so neat, and so new. Standing up he walked over to the desk near the window, the drawings on it had caught his eye, his interest peaking as he got closer.

Picking one up he scanned it, it was a dark drawing, a vampire, he found some more as he flicked through the papers. But one instantly stole his thought, taking it into his hand his eyes widened slightly and he took it with him back to the bed. The picture was a detailed drawing of a piece of jewellery, an amulet to be exact, Jewell's surrounding the outer circle, the inside a bigger blood red stone, it was an exact match to the amulet in which he and his family have been searching for for three centuries.

Rudolph glanced upon hearing Tony open the bedroom door. Before he let him speak or even sit down he spoke.

"Tony, where did you see this?"

Tony was taken off guard when he came in, he was staring at the picture for a long moment before recognising and realising what it was. Making his way over to his bed he sat down next to his friend.

"I saw it in my dream, just like I saw you, why? Whats the deal with it?"

Rudolph stared wide eyed at him and when he finished he looked back towards the picture, his eyes trailing over the detail, for a moment he was silent, Tony cocked his head to the side awaiting a reply from him, upon receiving none he waved his hand to grab his attention.

"Oh, I cant say its a secret, held through my family for a long time."

Tony shook his head, he had complete disagreement with the answer he had received.

"Rudolph, who am I going to tell that is even going to believe me? Besides your my friend so if it is a secret then I will keep it that way."

Rudolph should have known this himself, he shook his head and smiled lightly, looking back to his friend he started to explain as best he could.

"This amulet has been missing for three hundred years, back then a hunter knocked it out of sight, off the side of the cliff, my Uncle Von went after it but neither were to be seen again, both disappeared. The amulet is very important to breaking this curse."

"What curse?"

Tony curiously asked, Rudolph sighed softly.

"This! The curse of being a vampire."

Tony understood that this was important, he rested his hand upon Rudolph's shoulder, as a comforting kind of gesture, and with a smile he replied to him.

"It obviously means a lot to you, and I am going to do everything I can to help you find it."

"Thank you Tony"

Rudolph replied, mirroring the same gesture as his friend, Tony smiled, but soon something dawned on him, looking away from his friend for a few moments he let something simmer in his mind until it clicked.

"The moon, the comet, that has something to do with it doesn't' it? And wait... that's happening again.

"Exactly that is why we really need to find the amulet before then, else we will be waiting another three hundred years for the next comet to pass by. Tony your help will be highly appreciated, I'm glad I met you friend."

Tony pulled his hand back and smiled, he knew in his own head that he would do anything in his power to help him out, his thoughts slipped away from him for a moment until Rudolph spoke.

"I must inform my family."

And as quick as he spoke his words he was to his feet, Tony soon followed him rushing to his side, Rudolph was slightly taller so he gained the advantage, although because he was a vampire he would gain advantage with anything.

"Let me come with you."

"Tony it's way to dangerous, especially when it comes to my family."

Tony sighed and shook his head at the response he was given.

"But me and you Rudolph, we are brothers, we are in this together right?"

If Rudolph's heart was working, he knew for a fact he would have missed a few beats then and there, brothers, now that was something, and it made him feel good, he had never had anyone consider him a brother, something he questioned it with his own brother, but from Tony that really was something.

"My parents won't see it that way so you will have to stay out of sight. I will swear to you a bite proof guarantee my brother."

* * *

Silence filled the air, dancing on the misty nights fog, upon arriving Tony should have guessed that he would have to live somewhere like this...it was a graveyard, a very old one at that, it was dark, the only thing stopping him from walking into anything was the moonlight, and the occasional helping hand from Rudolph who was made for the dark. Tony was more intrigued than scared, his eyes glowed with excitement, Rudolph could clearly see this fact, a slight smile appeared on his lips.

Rudolph stopped as did Tony who was following him close by, giving him a tap Rudolph signalled for him to go and hide, ushering him to be quicker. Tony hid himself behind an old and broken down gravestone, it was luckily big enough to keep him hidden, even if he peeked.

"Mother.. Father.."

Rudolph called to the skies, the vampire sounded happy, which of course would be, his parents had flown in, both had shape shifted into bats, and as they neared the ground they both changed back, both smiling to their middle child.

Hugging them both his mother spoke first.

"Rudolph. We thought you were not to return tonight, but my child we are happy that you decided to."

Rudolph grinned in reply to his mother, catching onto another familiar voice he turned just as his younger sister appeared behind him, pulling him into a tight hug, he of course returning it.

"It has been a few hours since your last contact brother, the longest I can recall in a century."

Pulling free from the hug Rudolph stepped back so he could face his father.

"I have some fantastic news father."

His fathers attention had been completely on his middle child until there was a commotion in which took his attention immediately.

His eldest son Gregory had arrived, without greeting of course he had found something tasty to play with. Red eyes glowed in front of Tony, fangs shown, and a low hiss could be heard from his throat. Gregory was about to lunge towards him, as he did Tony's eyes shut tight and he pushed his body against the gravestone.

Rudolph had reacted immediately, in an instant he was in between the two, he pushed his hand out quickly connecting them to Gregory's chest the force was quick and strong sending his brother back enough for him to protect Tony. The two moved out of the way of the gravestone.

"A mortal"

Called out Rudolph's father, who was now standing right in front of Tony, who was still in the protection of Rudolph himself.

"I'm Rudolph's friend, I even have a bite proof guarantee."

Tony said it as quickly as he possibly could manage.

"Father no, he is my friend, he is with us not against us, he has had dreams about us, and he knows about the amulet, he is of no threat to any of us."

"He knows of the amulet, then he must have been sent here to spy on us, what are your motives mortal?"

Before he received and answer from either of them he got a hand on the shoulder pulling his gaze away from the two.

"Frederick, he's just a boy, you know that, I'm sure Rudolph would not be able to come up with a story so brilliant in such a small amount of time, am I right my dear."

His father nodded his head and slightly backed up from the boys, his gaze shifting ever so slightly.

"The mortal must leave, I am to speak with my son. But mortal remember if you cross my family, that will be the last thing you are capable of doing am I clear?"

Tony nodded his head and looked towards Rudolph, he was about to speak to him but the booming voice of his friends father made him change his mind.

"He should not have made you a friend, anything else yes... a slave or even lunch, but a friend...no."

The words were powerful and harsh but Tony was not exactly in the right place to be arguing, instead he went picking up speed as he passed to get himself out of the way quicker.

Without turning back he stopped dead in his tracks, coming face to face with a large truck, becoming it instantly his eyes widened in shock and horror, something was wrong, he could hear screams and shouts from where he came from, he could not just stand here and let something happen to them.

"All of you get back and into cover."

Rudolph froze as his father held off the Hunter from where he stood, and this hunter obviously knew what he was dealing with, he was holding a rather large and powerful weapon, long sharp tipped stakes were being projected out of it.

"Rudolph"

His mother called him and snapped him away from his thoughts, he had let himself get in a dangerous situation just standing there, but that is what his father is doing.

His father let out a warning snarl towards the Hunter, and at that moment the Hunter froze as the gun became dead, Tony had disconnected it.

Frederick lunged towards the Hunter now as the weapon dropped to the floor. But soon he was moving as far back as possible, the Hunter had pulled a neon light in the form of a cross out on him. Just to back him off long enough for him to figure out what the difficulty was. Finding it safe enough to the Hunter turned and spotted Tony, who was now backing off himself.

"You! I've seen you before... well I'll be rid of you as soon as I can,and look at that, I have time now."

Laughing slightly the Hunter stepped closer the religious symbol outstretched towards Tony who was still moving away, the next thing they both had a slight shock, Tony more so as a grave underneath him collapsed and he fell into tomb below.

Rudolph managed to break his fall.

"You alright Tony?"

Tony nodded in response and the two of them rushed away from the opening above them, the Hunter was above ground at least.

Upon reaching the rest of the family Rudolph's father instantly confronted Tony.

"That was very foolish of you."

"Foolish but very brave."

His mother told him, Tony smiled and was about to respond but something caught his attention. For some reason he felt compelled to reach out towards Rudolph's father and take the outer shell of the amulet which was dangling around the adults nemm, it was all that remained.

At the point he did so did the father of his friend, both seemed to drift off, it felt strange for Tony but he continued to hold onto it, everybody stayed quiet as the two shared whatever it was. After a few minutes had passed the two of them let go.

"We both shared a vision."

Then he explained what they both saw, he explains that within the vision they had witnessed what happened to Von, and that a female took a hold of the amulet but all they had to go by was the coat of arms, a family crest within two white stag deer, they stood out to both of them, the two deer stood out most to Tony. Who was this female and how were they to find out where to begin the search in such short time.

Tony would of course help, he let them know that too. He knew what he was getting into, but he knew that from the start.


End file.
